Journey to Fantasia
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In this sequel to "Cats Don't Dance," Danny and Sawyer first film together flops due to World War II and in an effort to get their confidence back, L.B. Mammoth sends them to New York for the premiere of Walt Disney's "Fantasia." Little do they realize that they must join forces with Mickey Mouse to counter a looming labor strike that is forming at both Mammoth and Disney Studios.
1. A New Wave of Evil

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Cats Don't Dance," or its characters. They are property of Warner Bros. Studios.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own Mickey Mouse or the movie "Fantasia." They are property of Walt Disney Studios.

"Journey to Fantasia"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"A New Wave of Evil"

"Well, now, let's see," said a white cat holding a list. "Go to premiere: check." The orange cat next to her tried to take back his list, but she pulled it away before he could reach it.

"Land a big part, check," she continued. She then took notice of one item that made her nearly blush.

"Get the Girl?" she wondered and then turned to the orange cat standing next to her. "Check."

For a moment, she blushed and looked innocent as the orange cat standing next to her realized that he got the girl of his dreams. They held out their hands and moved in to kiss one another, but then Flannigan, the assistant director for Mammoth Studios, got in between them and they ended up kissing him by mistake.

"Sweethearts," he cried happily as the two cats tried to not throw up. "Darlings!"

"Get a picture boys," said L.B. Mammoth, the head of Mammoth studios. "These kids are going to be making history."

Yes, it seemed that their performance at the premiere of _Lil Ark Angel_ catapulted Danny Cat and his fellow animal friends to stardom. Ever since that memorable night, Danny and his new girlfriend, Sawyer Cat, had become the biggest stars in Hollywood. Some even compared them to the next Judy Garland and Mickey Rooney, if you might say. For the two lovebird cats, life was now completely different for them. Everywhere they went, they had fans watching their every move. Although it was considered an invasion of privacy in the views of some people, Danny and Sawyer didn't mind the company of their fans. The only time that they didn't allow any fans was in their private moments and that was fine with them.

But unfortunately, their catapult to stardom came at a very changing time in world history. You see, there was a new evil that was beginning to form in Europe. The country of Germany was now being ruled by a dictator named Adolf Hitler, and he wanted to one day rule the world and the first thing he did was target various countries and make them part of his diabolical empire. But, the wrath of this new Germany was about to take a drastic effect on Hollywood in a very big way.

You see, Danny and Sawyer had just finished making their first big movie which was an all animal version of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. It had taken over a year to complete, but Danny and Sawyer were looking forward to premiering the film at Grauman's Chinese Theatre, where they made their mark. However, after the premiere, the movie was not a success at the box office, despite being loved by the critics. Both of them were very hurt about the failure of the film that they worked so hard to make and L.B. Mammoth, who was like a father to them ever since they made their mark, took notice of their sadness and depression. One day, in the fall of 1940, LB called Danny and Sawyer into his office in an effort to help them get over the hump of sadness.

"You wanted to see us, Mr. Mammoth?" asked Danny. "Are there any projects you want us to work on?"

"Not quite, Danny," he replied. "I called the both of you in here because Flannigan and I have been concerned about you two ever since Romeo and Juliet flopped at the box office."

"We worked really hard to make it extravagant," sighed Sawyer. "Do you know how much money went into this project? The total budget was over 2 million dollars. That's more than what my parents spent to put my brother in school at Oxford."

"Well, you two," replied L.B walking from his desk to a window overlooking the studio lot. "In this town, if you fail to impress your audience, you try and try again to impress those that will listen to you. Those countries that didn't see your film were mostly focused on that monster, Hitler and his world domination tactics."

L.B. then turned back towards Danny and Sawyer at sat back down at his desk. He then pulled out a pair of envelopes and handed them to Danny and Sawyer.

"But, I do have a way for you to get over the loss of your first film together," he said. "These are invitations to the premiere of my friend, Walt Disney's newest film, _Fantasia_, at the Broadway Theater in New York City for the 13th of November. I think the best way of getting confidence back into the both of you is spending time with your fans. In this business, the best therapy for an actor or actress is to be with the fans that love them. You will also have the opportunity to meet Walt's protégé, Mickey Mouse."

"The Mickey Mouse?" asked Danny with gold stars in his eyes. "The same Mickey Mouse Sawyer and I grew up with?"

"The very same Danny," said L.B. "He is very much looking forward to meeting with the both of you very much. Your train to New York will leave early next week, so get excited and represent Mammoth Studios proudly."

"We will, Mr. Mammoth," replied Danny happily. "Thank you so very much."

So, Danny and Sawyer shook hands with L.B. and left the office as happily as they did when they had their performance. As the two cats left, L.B. looked out over the studio lot again and could not help but feel a little bit uncomfortable to himself. For what Danny and Sawyer didn't know was that the studios of Hollywood were beginning to feel the strains of unionization as a result of the war. L.B. was secretly hoping that Danny and Sawyer would be able to help him and his friend, Walt Disney get over the strains of this new wave of unionization before it was too late.

Danny and Sawyer would know the truth eventually, but for now, they would revel in the fact that they were invited to New York City to be with Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney.


	2. Unrest in Hollywood

Chapter 2

"Unrest in Hollywood"

Upon hearing the news that L.B. Mammoth was sending them to New York to attend the premiere of Walt Disney's "Fantasia," Danny and Sawyer happily returned to the apartment that they had been sharing since they became a couple. There was so much to do to get ready for a long train ride across the country and for Sawyer; it meant looking for what to wear to the premiere. She had many outfits in her closest that would suit her for such an occasion, but the green dress and hat she had worn to the "Lil Ark Angel" premiere was her personal favorite, so she decided to go with that. Of course, she had many clothes to organize and for Danny, this seemed kind of an annoyance.

"You girls always have to pick and choose," he chuckled as he watched his girlfriend. "Just pick something nice and you'll be fine, honestly."

"You know, Danny, if you were a girl," remarked Sawyer. "You'd probably go through the same thing."

"Hey, I can understand that," said Danny as he pulled the green suit from the "Lil Ark Angel" premiere from the closet. "Besides, Pudge and I are just going light. This isn't like any of those parties that L.B. would always throw."

Sawyer then stopped for a moment and turned to face her boyfriend. Apparently, bringing Pudge along was not something she was expecting to hear on such short notice.

"Since when did L.B. say that Pudge could come along?" asked Sawyer. "I don't think I heard his name and neither did you."

"Come on, Sawyer," complained Danny. "With Hollywood being in such turmoil nowadays with the war and unrest in Europe, I think it would be good for us. Wouldn't you say so?"

All Sawyer did was get up from the floor and close up her suitcase. However, she thought to herself for a moment how close Danny and Pudge had gotten since their breakout performance. In addition, Pudge was a fan of Mickey Mouse and had always wanted to meet him.

"Now that you mentioned it, Danny," she said. "I kind of have to agree with you. Besides, didn't Pudge say he was a fan of Mickey Mouse?"

"Yeah," replied Danny. "He has always been telling me that he always wanted to meet him as have I."

"Wow, Danny," remarked Sawyer. "I didn't know you were a fan of Mickey Mouse, too."

"Have you heard of Mickey Mouse, before?" asked Danny.

"I have," said Sawyer. "But, I am a Minnie Mouse fan."

The two cats then shared a chuckle before getting back to packing for the trip. Early the next morning, Danny, Sawyer and Pudge made their way to La Crosse Station for the week long train ride to New York. Of course, there were aspiring fans who could not help but gaze and admire Danny and Sawyer as they walked to the train.

"Well, your fans are certainly out and about, Danny," said Pudge. "Are you excited as I am to meet Mickey Mouse?"

"Absolutely, little buddy," replied Danny. "L.B. says that Mickey is the most popular animal actor in Hollywood, but not as much as us, eh, Sawyer?"

All Sawyer could do was adjust her brown hat that she was wearing and smile slightly. But, as they boarded the train, the three of them could see that were also several animals standing on the platform with what appeared to be picket signs.

"Unbeliveable," said Sawyer disgustingly. "Can't they give L.B. some time? The deadline isn't for another few months."

"What's going on?" asked Pudge. "Everyone has been acting so weird lately."

"They are all fighting the studios for better wages and roles," explained Danny. "We have larger contracts, but if they want us to picket, we have no choice. They have always said that you can go two ways: either with the union or against the union. But, I really don't care about unions, Pudge. Don't you worry; I didn't come all the way out here from Kokomo to play union games. I came here to be a star in the movies and that's what I am going to do."

Pudge took in a sigh of relief as they followed Sawyer onto the train. A little while later, the train departed and the two cats and kid penguin settled in for the long trek across the country.

Meanwhile, the animals that got off the train holding picket signs had taken a taxi and made their way over to a large red brick building in the center of Hollywood. They got out and walked over to an office where a man with a black beard and bald hair sat in front of a desk waiting for them.

"I was expecting you to be here yesterday," said the man. "Have you brought your picket signs with you?"

One of the animals, a lion in a shirt and tie, pulled his picket sign out with what appeared to be a picture of L.B. Mammoth dressed as an executioner about to hang an animal from a set of gallows.

Another animal, who was a tiger in a zoot suit, pulled his picket sign out with what appeared to be a picture of Mammoth Studios with a Swastika overlooking it.

The third and final animal, who was a bear in farm clothes, pulled his picket sign to show what appeared words saying "Let us work." The man was not impressed by what he saw from the bear.

"What good is that going to do?" he said crossly. "Those three words will not get you where you need to reach your goal, you idiot."

This made the bear feel bad and he put his picket sign down.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sorrell," he said glumly. "I'll fix it up, I promise."

"But, you two have done me proud," said Mr. Sorrell, turning happily towards them. "Those are the words that will show L.B. Mammoth that animals should have a chance in Hollywood. You deserve better as much as anyone to be working again and together, we will succeed at our task."

"Yes, sir," said the lion. "It's only going to be a matter of time before the animals decide to strike. L.B. will pay dearly for firing every animal from the studio after that ark incident."

"Remember," added the tiger. "It was that cat, Danny, who got us all fired and he and his friends ended up making up with L.B. and leaving the rest of us out to wallow in self-pity on the streets of Hollywood."

"We'll leave that cat alone," said Mr. Sorrell. "I want that L.B. to pay. Everyone says that my name brings studio bosses to their knees and I am going to continue living up to my name, just you wait and see my friends. There is a great big beautiful tomorrow, shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, just a dream away."

This brought the four union allies into a chuckle as they looked out over Hollywood. There was going to be unrest in the very near future and no one could tell how long it was going to go.


	3. Arriving in New York

Chapter 3

"Arriving in New York"

For the next few days, Danny, Sawyer and Pudge spent most of their time just taking in the train ride across the country. Sawyer had bought a new camera for herself and decided to try it out to pass the time. Finally, after a few days, they arrived at Grand Central Station to a sight of reporters and fans wanting to meet them. Unfortunately, Danny and Sawyer's plan to get to their hotel did not include meeting their fans and admires right at the train station.

"What do we do, Danny?" asked Sawyer nervously. "It's a madhouse out there."

"We're just going to have to move quick," he replied defiantly and grabbed his girlfriend's hand and Pudge climbed onto Sawyer's back as Danny pulled his best friend and girlfriend through the crowds as fast as his legs could carry him. The crowds tried to close in on them, but the more they got closer, the faster Danny pulled his friends through. Finally, they made it out of the train station and into a taxi cab to take them to their hotel.

"Where to, pal?" asked the cabbie. He was smoking a pipe and it made the three amigos cough.

"Michelangelo Hotel," coughed Danny. "And step on it, we have a crowd of people chasing us."

So, the cabbie rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas, along them to escape the crowds that were chasing after them.

"So, where are you folks from, anyway?" the cabbie asked gruffly. "You sounds like you are from Chicago or something."

"We are actually animal actors from Hollywood, sir," said Sawyer. "We are here for the premiere of Walt Disney's new film."

The cabbie then looked at his overhead mirror for a moment and then took notice of Danny and Sawyer.

"Hey, I know youse," he remarked. "You those cats who ransacked that premiere, aren't you? My wife says you were trying to striptease, eh?"

Sawyer did not take this very well as the word "striptease" was not something she wanted to hear out of someone's mouth.

"I wasn't trying to do something like that," she flounced. She then turned to Danny.

"How far is it to the hotel?" she whispered. "This guy is bothering me."

"It shouldn't be far, Sawyer," whispered Danny. "Just try to hang in there and not pay any attention to him."

But before long, the cab arrived at the Michelangelo Hotel and Danny paid the cab fee and watched as the cab went speeding off with the cabbie laughing at the wheel. Glad to be away from someone that rude, they all checked into their hotel room which was a large suite overlooking the city. This was very nice for Sawyer, who always loved overlooking city streets.

"You sure like this, don't you Sawyer?" asked Danny.

"Danny, I have always wanted to see New York City from this high up," she said happily. "L.B. must have been really looking out for us, hasn't he?"

"He cares about us, Sawyer," replied Danny. "If he didn't care about us, we wouldn't be here and here we are."

But, they didn't stay out there for long as they all had to unpack and get their clothes ready for the premiere the next night. As they continued to get settled, Sawyer changed out of her brown suit and into a brown cardigan worn over a red shirt and long red pants. It was the outfit she wore the night she and Danny danced in the alley with all their animal friends. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Pudge answered it despite his small size.

"Who is it?" he asked and looked up to see a bellboy with a message in his hand.

"Which one of you is Sawyer Cat?" he asked.

"It's me," she said emerging from the kitchen and approaching the bellboy.

"This letter is for you," he said and handed her the letter before tipping his hat and shutting the door behind him.

"I wonder who it could be from Sawyer," said Danny. "The only letters you get nowadays are from fans."

Sawyer opened the letter and read it before sitting back down on the bed and looking up towards the ceiling.

"Sawyer," asked Danny. "Is everything all right? You seem kind of upset."

"Well, it's from my brother, Sam," she said. "He has been going to school in Oxford and has been thinking about getting out due to the Nazi bombings in London."

"Has Oxford been bombed?" asked Danny. "Is he getting out?"

"No," said Sawyer. "Oxford has been spared for the most part. But, he is not taking any chances. He is getting the first boat out and should be here in a few weeks."

"Is he all right?" asked Pudge. "I hope he is for your sake, Sawyer."

"He always wanted to fight in the U.S. Military," she replied. "But, they don't allow animals in the army. But, I am just glad he is leaving England before it gets worse. He overheard that the Nazis only want to bomb London and nothing else in England."

"You never know, Sawyer," said Danny, trying to reassure her. "But, what is important is that he is getting out and he will be here out of harm's way. I have a brother who is aspiring to join the military, too. But, he says if anything were to happen in the future, he is willing to fight and defend his loved ones."

Sawyer perked up upon her boyfriend's encouragement and went back to unpacking from the long trip. Yes, even as they continued to settle in, the world was getting more and more engulfed by war every single day. Europe and Asia were under siege and many civilians and soldiers were suffering the wrath of war.

But, back in Hollywood, there was a totally different kind of war that was brewing. The animal actors and animators at Disney Studios and Mammoth Studios were beginning to get involved in the ways of Communism and Unionization. Many feared for their lives and wondered whether or not that they would get work in the industry ever again.

But, one thing was for sure, Danny and Sawyer were in for a wild ride when they would return to Hollywood…


	4. The Premeire of Fantasia

Chapter 4

"The Premiere of _Fantasia_"

The night of November 13, 1940 was a cold and chilly night in New York City as all those from the entertainment industry gathered for the premiere of Walt Disney's new film, "Fantasia." Danny, Sawyer and Pudge had dressed in the clothes that they had worn to the "Lil Ark Angel" premiere and got in a limousine that would take them to the Broadway Theatre, where the film was going to be shown. As they drove, part of Sawyer's mind was still on the thought of her brother and how he was doing. She and Sam had always been close when they were younger, but he and her drifted when she went to Hollywood to pursue her dream of becoming an actress while he went off to Oxford to pursue a career in Political Science. She wished for a moment, if only for a moment, that she would get together with him and just spend time together.

"Sawyer?" asked Danny. "You have been very quiet the entire time we have been on the road. Don't worry about your brother; he is going to be fine. I am sure of it."

"I hope so too, Danny," she said. "It's just that we have not seen each other for such a long time. If he ever comes to Hollywood, I am sure to introduce you and Pudge and everyone else to him."

Just then, the crowds awaited the distinguished guests and the doorman opened the door to the limousine and Danny came out first followed by Sawyer and then Pudge. The sight of their biggest fans surrounding them gave Danny and Sawyer the confidence that L.B. said that they needed. Many had taken notice of the outfits Danny and Sawyer had on. One person thought that they were the luckiest couple in the industry because they wore green outfits.

As they walked into the theater lobby, they saw a man in his late 30's with a short black moustache and wearing a black tuxedo. Next to him was a mouse with a black tuxedo and shiny black shoes while his date wore a luxurious pink gown with silver high heels.

"We've been expecting you," said the man and he shook his hand with Danny.

"Gosh, Mr. Disney," said Danny. "I've always wanted to meet you and Mickey."

"Ha-ha, it's an honor to meet you, Danny," said Mickey, joining his boss in shaking Danny's hand. "L.B. Mammoth has told us so much about you. I'm looking forward to spending time together."

He then looked at Pudge, who could not believe that he was meeting the most famous mouse in the world. Mickey was quick to take notice of the little penguin's excitement.

"I have always wanted to meet you, Mr. Mouse," gasped Pudge.

"Call me Mickey, my friend, ha-ha," replied Mickey and beckoned his date, Minnie Mouse, over. "Minnie, this penguin is one of my biggest fans. Meet my girl, Minnie Mouse, ha-ha."

"I'm so delighted to meet a fan of me and Mickey," she giggled. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Wow," gasped Pudge. "I can't believe I am living this. I, Peabo Pudgemeyer, meeting two of the biggest animal stars of all time."

Mickey and Minnie left Pudge to then take notice of Sawyer, who was standing in a corner and watching everything that was going on.

"And what do we have here?" asked Walt, walking over towards Sawyer. "You must be the lovely Sawyer Cat."

He then kissed her hand and Sawyer blushed slightly as Mickey walked over also admiring her beauty.

"You look very beautiful in that gown you are wearing this evening," remarked Walt.

"Why, thank you so much," giggled Sawyer, much to Danny's irritation. "It's my favorite and I wore it to the _Lil Ark Angel_ premiere."

"Well, I'm glad you are wearing it tonight, ha-ha," said Mickey, but Minnie pulled him away before Mickey could say another thing.

"I think we should take our seats now," said Danny. "It's almost show time."

"What is this movie about?" asked Pudge.

"You will see in due time, my little friend," replied Walt. "It is without a doubt, the greatest movie we have ever made and none of you will be disappointed, we swear on our lives."

So, they all walked into the theatre and took their seats on a balcony overlooking the audience. Walt was not kidding when he said that none of them would be disappointed by what they were all going to see before them. For the next two and a half hours, they were all going to be mesmerized by what was going to be played out before them.

Meanwhile, the animal actors union was meeting with Herbert Sorrell, the union leader and his cohorts who were named, Erid, Tolah and Hod, the lion, tiger and bear that Danny, Sawyer and Pudge saw at the train station.

"Well, my friends," he said, addressing the crowd before him. "It's only a matter of time before L.B. Mammoth is forced to accepting all of you back into the world of making films. As of tonight, he has sent his two main stars to New York to attend the debut of Walt Disney's new film."

A large roar of anger came from the crowds and Sorrell could understand their frustration.

"I understand every one of you is angry," he said. "But, I want you all to know that I am going to stand by with you and as long as we are united as one, we can force L.B. Mammoth and all the studios in this town to allow all of you to return to the jobs that you all love and together, we can make a difference for our husbands, wives and children. But, that can all be accomplished only if we take a stand against the greedy corporate fat cats that want nothing more than to take their money and run. There is a man in Europe trying to make a better world for us to live in and it's time we do the same. Who is with me?"

Another loud roar came from the crowd of unemployed animal actors and Sorrell smiled evilly, knowing that what he was trying to accomplish would put his greatest rivals out of the public spotlight for good…


	5. A Late Night Message

Chapter 5

"A Late Night Message"

So for the most part, the debut of Walt Disney's "Fantasia," was a big success to all those who attended it. Danny, Sawyer and Pudge were very impressed with how the finished product came out and Walt was not kidding when he said that they would not be disappointed with what they were seeing on the screen. Each segment of "Fantasia," was a piece of animation set to classical music and perhaps everyone's favorite was when Mickey Mouse performed in "The Sorcerer's Apprentice," which was done entirely in mime. After the screening, everyone was invited for a post-premiere party in the main lobby of the Michelangelo Hotel, where Danny, Sawyer and Pudge were staying.

"I must say, Walt," said Danny. "You and Mickey really outdid yourselves with this new film of yours. Sawyer, Pudge and I were very impressed by it."

"It took a lot of blood, sweat and tears, but we did it," replied Walt. "And I must say, we should be proud of what we did."

"I just hope the rest of the world will see it one day," said Danny. "Especially with what is going on overseas."

"I know," said Walt. "There may be a chance we could not get "Fantasia," released overseas because of the war. If we don't do that, we will not be able to make back on our budgets."

Danny knew exactly what Walt was talking about. After all, his adaptation of "Romeo and Juliet," that he recently did with Sawyer was a box office flop because it could not get released overseas. He was worried that Walt was going to go the same way and both of them were hoping and praying that this film would be a success.

Meanwhile, Sawyer was talking with Minnie out on a balcony overlooking the city. She had taken off her blue cover skirt and hat for the post-screening party and was now showing the green skirt of her dress that she kept underneath for the screening. Although she enjoyed the film, Sawyer's mind was still on that of her brother's, who was in the process of leaving England to return to the United States.

"You seem worried about something, Sawyer," said Minnie. "Didn't you like the film?"

"I did like it, Minnie," replied Sawyer, trying to put a smile on her face. "I really did. I'm just worried about my brother, that's all."

"What about him?" asked Minnie.

"Well, he is a student over at Oxford University and is now coming home because of the bombings," explained Sawyer. "I'm just worried for his safety crossing the ocean."

"I'm sure he will be fine," said Minnie. "Our friend, Donald Duck, was drafted not too long ago for the armed forces and he says that he is ready to fight when the moment calls for it."

"My brother says that he wants to fight in the war," added Sawyer. "But, he says that the army doesn't accept animals. I believe that it is hogwash."

Unfortunately, a pig was walking by and didn't take the remark well. This made Sawyer slightly blush with embarrassment.

"No offense," she said to the pig.

"None taken," replied the pig.

"Remember, Sawyer," said Minnie. "Your brother is in good hands right now. As long as he stays out of danger, he should make it home safely. Our government would not let us be subject to the dastardly horrors called Nazi Germany."

"I hope you are right, Minnie," said Sawyer as she walked back inside. "I hope you are right."

After a while, the hired band began playing dance music and Danny and Sawyer went out onto the dance floor with Mickey and Minnie and began to dance a series of waltzes. It seemed that the dancing helped Sawyer take her mind off of her brother at least for a moment. After a few hours, Danny, Sawyer went back to their room and changed out of their clothes before settling in for a good night's sleep. But, just as they were all about to go to sleep, the door knocked and Danny got out of bed and answered it.

"Who is it?" he yawned.

He opened the door and the bellboy who brought Sawyer the letter from her brother was back and this time, he had news for Sawyer.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you at this time of night," said the bellboy. "But I have news for Sawyer Cat."

Sawyer grumbled as she put on her bathrobe and walked over to the hotel door. She was not very pleased to have been woken up at such a dismal hour, but there was really no choice on her part.

"What is the news?" she asked the bellboy.

"We have just received a call from your brother," he said. "His ship is only one day from docking in New York. He says that he wants to see you before you return to Hollywood."

"Oh, thank God," she gasped, relieved that her brother was finally near American shores. So, the bellboy tipped his hat and shut the door behind him as Sawyer appeared more relaxed that when she was when they first arrived in New York a few days earlier.

"So, what now?" asked Danny.

"We get ready to see my brother," said Sawyer. "After we get some sleep."

So, they all settled in for a good night's sleep as the news of Sawyer's brother brought a sense of relief to everyone knowing that Sawyer's loved one is safe where he belongs.

Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, L.B. was just about to go to sleep when a crashing sound was heard from the downstairs level of his house. Running downstairs, he saw a brick and what appeared to be a note tied around it. Taking the note out, he read it aloud:

"_Dear Mr. Mammoth,_

_Let the animals work again at your studio!_

_If not, you and your friends will pay dearly._

_Signed,_

_Herbert Sorrell and company."_

This made L.B. feel very uncomfortable, knowing that his studio was about to enter a labor strike and for a moment he seemed powerless to stop it. But, he knew that Danny and Sawyer would have to return to Hollywood to help him deal with this crisis that he now had on his hands.


	6. Meeting Sam Cat

Chapter 6

"Meeting Sam Cat"

The next morning, Danny, Sawyer and Pudge went down to New York harbor to await the arrival of Sam's ship, which was the _RMS Queen Elizabeth_. Sawyer could not wait to see her brother after all this time and Danny and Pudge were more than excited to be meeting him too. Danny could see how excited Sawyer was to be seeing her brother. Despite the fact that she had not seen him since she left for Hollywood so many years ago, Sawyer had always longed for the day to see him again. Just then, they saw the _Queen Elizabeth_ arriving at the dock, seemingly unscathed as a sign that she made it out all right travelling through the treacherous Atlantic Ocean. For a moment, it seemed like Sawyer was going to faint, but Danny made sure that didn't happen at any time.

"Quick, Danny," she whispered. "Is my hat straight?"

Danny looked at the brown hat Sawyer was wearing and gave her thumbs up as a sign that she looked fine.

"You look fine, Sawyer," he said. "It's not like he is going to care about how you look. All that he cares about is seeing you again after all these years, that's all."

"Yeah, just do what he said," added Pudge. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks, you two," said Sawyer and at that moment, a male white cat came walking down the gangplank of the ship dressed in a gray suit and red tie. On his head, he wore a straw hat similar to Danny's and was carrying a bouquet of roses in his hand. Sawyer waited until he walked off the gangplank and ran over to him as fast as her legs could carry her and she and her brother went into a long embrace as Sawyer cried tears of happiness while Danny and Pudge looked on.

"I've missed you so much, Sawyer," said Sam.

"I've missed you too," cried Sawyer, as she broke away from her brother and he handed her the flowers. "I got your message saying that you just left England."

"It must have taken longer with the Germans patrolling the oceans," replied Sam. "We were lucky to leave Southampton right away. The German submarines are everywhere."

But, Sawyer beckoned Danny and Pudge over to them so that they could meet Sam as well.

"Sam," said Sawyer. "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Danny and our friend, Peabo Pudgemeyer. "

"It's an honor to finally meet you," said Danny, taking off his hat.

"You can call me Pudge, Sam," chuckled Pudge.

"I will," he replied. "I have a lot of catching up to do with my sister and I am looking forward to getting to know the both of you."

So, they all left the docks and took a taxi back to the Michelangelo, where Sam checked into a room that was right next door to where Danny, Sawyer and Pudge were staying. It didn't matter where Sam was staying, all that mattered was that he and Sawyer were together again and Danny allowed Sawyer to spend time with him so that they could reconnect after so many years apart.

"Kind of makes you think, Pudge," said Danny as Sawyer and Sam went off to lunch together. "Doesn't it think that it wasn't that long ago that we became famous around the world and yet we never had time to think about our private lives?"

"I wouldn't say that, Danny," replied Pudge. "During the entire time we have been here, I can't help but often think about my family back in Hollywood and how they are coping with me being so far from home. I tell them every day about our adventures and they are happy that I am spending time with animals like you."

"I am happy to hear that, Pudge," said Danny happily. "It's nice to hear that your parents are happy about you spending time with me."

"I never had any friends growing up," remarked Pudge. "It's hard to talk about sometimes, but I feel comfortable talking to you about it sometimes. Everyone thought I was weak and would never get anywhere in life because I was so small. In fact, my life was never the same until I met you and Sawyer. I guess it seems like we are more like a family every day we are spending together."

"You are right, Pudge," added Danny. "I just wish I could invite my family from Kokomo out to Hollywood for a month or so, just to let them see me perform for once with all of you. Everyone knows who we are after that performance we gave at the "Lil Ark Angel" premiere last year. Yet, we are still hated by some of the movie moguls in Hollywood."

"Don't say that, Danny," said Pudge. "Just ignore the ones who want to bring you down and focus on the ones who want to see you succeed. Hollywood can be a tough business and those animals we saw at the train want to bring you down."

"What are you talking about, Pudge?" asked Danny, who was now beginning to remember the three animals with picket signs that they saw at the train station in Los Angeles. "Are you talking about those animals we saw at the train station?"

"Exactly," said Pudge. "Those are the people and animals you want to avoid. My dad always said to me that you must always focus on the ones who want to support you and not on the ones who want to take you down."

"I'd wish you say that to the animal actors back in Hollywood, Pudge," said Danny. "I guess L.B. sent us out here not just because to regain our confidence after our Romeo and Juliet adaptation tanked at the box office, but also to get away from something that is brewing back in Hollywood."

"What do you mean, Danny?" asked Pudge. "What is happening in Hollywood?"

"I am beginning to sense that the animals who were fired from Mammoth Studios after the ark incident have banded together to let L.B. hire them again and will stop at nothing until he agrees," explained Danny. "We may be in for a big labor battle when we get back to Hollywood, Pudge. But, as long we stick together, we can get through this."

Pudge was hoping that Danny was right. In fact, he was hoping that a labor strike against Mammoth Studios would not happen, but based on what was happening in Hollywood, that would most likely not be the case.


	7. Reconnection

Chapter 7

"Reconnection"

While Danny and Pudge stayed behind at the Michelangelo Hotel, Sawyer and her brother Sam went to a nice café near the Broadway theatre in Central Park where they could have lunch and reconnect after so many years apart. For Sawyer, it was a happy moment for her, as she could spend time with the cat she had missed so much. As she sat with her brother, Sawyer could not help but wonder as to why she didn't follow in similar footsteps as her brother. He graduated at the top of his High School class and accepted a scholarship program at Oxford, studying to become a reporter to cover the war in Europe. Now, the dangers of war have brought him back here to America and Sawyer could sense that her brother wanted to go back and fight the Nazi's, but the army didn't allow animals to fight, but Sam wanted to prove otherwise.

"You know, Sam," said Sawyer as she sipped a cup of tea. "I believe that you should consider staying here in the United States until the war is over."

"You always were the protective one, Sawyer," replied Sam. "I want you to remember that I came to England with a dream to become a reporter and tell stories to the world. Here I am living on the ranks of war and it appears to me that I need to learn for myself what the outside world is like."

"It's for the right reasons," replied Sawyer. "There are plenty of opportunities here in America, but I think for your sake as well as our family's, you should probably stay here where it is safe."

"Dad has been telling me that I should stay here," said Sam. "But, my heart feels like it belongs at Oxford. I feel that Hitler will not strike it. He fears that if he bombs Oxford, many secrets that he is seeking will be lost forever."

Sawyer couldn't help but chuckle to herself, knowing that a man hell bent on world domination would be hesitant to attack a prime target like Oxford.

"What good is Oxford to a madman anyway?" chuckled Sawyer. "Probably when he takes over Europe, he will want to refurbish the school into a Nazi school for youths."

"It's no laughing matter, Sawyer," whispered Sam. "Hitler is wanting to create a new world order and what he is doing is exterminating people of Jewish origins."

Sawyer gulped nervously at what her brother had said. In their family, Sawyer and Sam were taught that killing was one of the Ten Commandments and anyone who violated the Ten Commandments would be suffering eternal punishment. It gave Sawyer a sinking feeling in her stomach, now knowing that innocent people were being slaughtered.

"Sam, I can't believe that," she remarked. "Why would he do such a thing? Is it because the Jews are more powerful than he is?"

"I don't know," replied Sam. "But many Jews at Oxford are leaving for their own safety and I don't blame them. Thank God that there is nothing of the sort going on here in the United States. But, all I want is for Oxford to be spared."

"I'm sure the British government will not let that happen," reassured Sawyer. "Remember we went to Europe when we were kids? We were told that no one would ever strike Oxford or London for that matter."

"Don't forget that those were what they want you to believe," replied Sam. "And I saw what had happened to your latest movie that you made with your boyfriend. If this keeps up, the movie industry will suffer the consequences of this war."

Her brother was right. The war was indeed putting a strain on the movie industry and Sam's warning made Sawyer realize that this was not just going to be a war that would just remain in Europe.

"You don't mean Sam?" she gasped.

"Yes," he said. "The war is beginning to spread like wildfire and even though the United States will not be targeted militarily, the ideas that the Nazis and its allies imposed on others will one day spread into this country and those ideas will brainwash everyone in this country into thinking what the Nazis will think. It could be anywhere even in Hollywood, so be careful."

"As a matter of fact," said Sawyer. "On the train over here, there were three animal actors holding picket signs on the platform of the train station in Los Angeles. It seemed like they were planning a massive protest sometime in the near future."

"Then it is my belief that there are indeed dark clouds gathering over the world," said Sam. "And their shadows are beginning to form on the town of Hollywood."

"What can we do?" asked Sawyer. "Danny and I don't want to be swamped in this movement that is taking form."

"Then you must be on your guard," warned Sam. "If it gets too dangerous, you must get out of Hollywood for your own safety. I have seen the damages that the Nazis have caused on the world and if they indeed bring this to our country, then the consequences will be severe."

Sawyer was very eager to be listening in on her brother. After all, he was not only looking out for his younger sister, he was trying to keep her and her boyfriend out of the eyes of this new force that was beginning to take hold of the free world called Communism.

Meanwhile, Herbert Sorrell had just pulled into Mammoth Studios and was eager to start meeting with L.B. Mammoth. He had already scheduled a meeting with Walt Disney in an effort for him to sign with his union and was now going to make his move on L.B. Mammoth.

It was the beginning of Hollywood's greatest war and it wasn't even to feature guns and knives, but picket lines and loud, screaming voices.

It was going to be a battle that no one was going to win, unless if something were to happen.


	8. I'm Not Signing Anything

Chapter 8

"I'm Not Signing Anything"

While Danny, Sawyer and Pudge were still in New York City having been scheduled to leave in a few days, Herbert Sorrell walked through the gates of Mammoth Studios with the intent of getting L.B. Mammoth to sign with his union. In his mind, Sorrell wanted to be the most powerful man in Hollywood and the mere mention of his name would bring studio bosses to their knees and make them beg for his mercy. L.B. was no different than any other studio mogul in Hollywood and Sorrell knew it. But nevertheless, he was more than determined than ever to get L.B. Mammoth to sign, for he knew that the animals he threw out after the ark incident deserved better treatment and a second chance to return to the limelight and perform in front of a camera once again.

In fact, the moment he stepped into L.B.'s office, the head of Mammoth Studios looked like he was going to be ready for a fight and Sorrell knew it. L.B. was determined to stand his ground by all means necessary and that he was going to defend his studio to the bitter end.

"I know what you are going to say, Mr. Sorrell," said L.B. "And the answer is no. So, if I were you, I'd get out of my office without even opening that briefcase of yours."

"Is that so, Mr. Mammoth?" asked Sorrell. "Well, then, perhaps your animal actors deserve a second chance along with those group of animals you hired back because of a gig they did at a film premiere a while back. Isn't that true?"

"It is," he said. "I want to start small and then consider hiring major animal actors again. I have hired 250 additional animal actors as extras for an adaptation of Romeo and Juliet that didn't do well at the box office recently."

"My friend, you are so naïve of the world around you," continued Sorrell. "The world is changing. Haven't you read the papers, Mammoth? There are communists running about and some could even be working right here in your own studio. Who knows? Maybe that tabby cat and his girlfriend are communists."

"If you are talking about Danny and Sawyer," defended L.B. "Then I refuse to believe such a thing. They know better than to believe false information that people like you are trying to get out to the acting public."

Sorrell knew that he was gaining the upper hand on Mammoth. For he knew that if he gave out the truth that animal actors were really communists, then he would force L.B. to sign for his own safety.

"Very well then, Mammoth," he said. "If you think that I am going to walk out of here and leave you victim to the communists, then you can think again. It's for your own safety my fine friend."

L.B. grew more and more madder as Sorrell continued to mock him with every chance he got. The more Sorrell taunted L.B., the more defensive he got as he continued to stand his ground.

"I refuse to believe anything you say, Mr. Sorrell," thundered L.B. "I refuse to let the dignity and respect of this great studio fall victim to your union ways. The animal actors I fired will return when the time comes and I won't do so until I feel like it."

This made the notorious union leader chuckle, knowing that a strike was now impenitent. For he knew, that L.B.'s decision to not sign with the union was going to give Sorrell the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sorrell," said L.B. "But, I'm not signing anything. Now, get out of my office before I call security."

"Then so be it," said Sorrell. "But be warned, you will have rougher days ahead of you now that your studio is vulnerable. So, I hope you are in for the long haul. Good day."

Sorrell grabbed his hat and suitcase and walked out the door. L.B. got up from his desk and walked over to the entrance to the door of his office and slammed the door behind him. He was not going to sign with Sorrell's union and was now beginning to realize that his studio was about to fall prey to the unions that were now starting to form to give actors and other industry people better ways of life by demanding things from their bosses. Nevertheless, L.B. Mammoth was ready to stand his ground no matter what.

Meanwhile, Sorrell had left Mammoth Studios and had gathered his henchmen, Erid, Tolah and Hod to his office.

"Listen up, Gentlemen," he said. "I want this impending strike to have rammifications all over the world. Now, is our time to embrace the ideas that the Furher of Germany has imposed. It's our chance to bring together the unions of Hollywood and show the leaders of Germany, Italy and Japan that we are willing to live to the new world order."

"And we are the ones that you have chosen to enforce this order," said Erid. "We are willing to do anything you say to impose these strikes."

"Indeed," said Sorrell. "But, what I want you to do is to keep an eye on those two cats and that penguin of theirs. I do not want them to get in the way of our mission of eternal glory and if they do get in the way, I want you to do whatever means necessary to prevent them from getting in our way. If you have to use violence, then use it."

The three animal henchmen nodded in reply and Sorrell laughed even harder.

"Don't you see it men?" he cried. "The history of this town is about to rewritten for the future of this world. It is here that our sons and our daughters will have a better way of life under this new world order that the Furher of Germany is creating. Embrace it, men. This is our time!"

And the group of union members laughed hard at the top of their lungs, eager to begin one of the darkest chapters in Hollywood history.


	9. News of Dischord

Chapter 9

"News of Dischord"

A few days after Sam had returned to New York, he took Sawyer, Danny and Pudge to Grand Central Station for the journey back to Los Angeles. Sawyer had took her brother's warnings seriously about the thought of communism being swept through Hollywood like a brush fire and wanted Danny and Pudge to be vigilant about it. Upon saying goodbye to her brother, Sawyer was told by Sam that he would be in touch and that if any trouble were to come at her and Danny, she would have to let him know as soon as possible. In fact, during the train ride, Sawyer could not help but wonder what the communism threat was like.

"I just don't understand it, Danny," she said looking out the window. "Sam told me to beware of some threat that is coming to Hollywood, but I don't know what the threat is."

"What kind of threat was he talking about?" asked Danny.

"He said it was a communist threat or something," replied Sawyer. "It had something to do with a new world order or something."

"I'd wouldn't worry about it," said Danny reassuringly. "Besides, if anything were to happen, L.B. would take care of it. There is no communist threat or something that is going to turn our lives upside down."

"I hope you are right, Danny," said Sawyer. "I hope you are right."

Danny wanted Sawyer to be comfortable about all of this, but he knew also that there was a dark cloud that was beginning to form over Mammoth Studios. No sooner did he reassure Sawyer that he heard a strange commotion going on right outside the cabin where they were staying.

"What's going on, Danny?" asked Pudge, who had been woken up from a nap he had been taking. "Can't a penguin get any sleep around here?"

"Sorry, Pudge," apologized Danny. "I'll go find out what is going on. Stay here, you two."

So Danny left the cabin and walked down the hallway and saw what appeared to be a group of passengers huddling around a cabin. Walking over, Danny was shocked and surprised by what he saw next. A pair of gorillas were showing off their newspaper to the group of people that had assembled.

"What's going on here?" asked Danny. "What's all the commotion about?"

"It's Mammoth," said the male gorilla. "He says that he won't sign with the union."

"Yeah," said the female gorilla. "It's looking like Mammoth studios is about to be under siege by the animal actors union."

"How do you know about that?" asked Danny walking over to the gorillas. "Where do you see that?"

"It's on the front page of the paper mac," said the male gorilla and he showed the picture of L.B. that was right on the cover and the headline above read that L.B. was a "greedy non animal employer who doesn't care about the survival of animal actors in the town of Hollywood." Danny refused to believe the truth about his boss and decided to know the truth.

"I can't believe this," he gasped looking at the picture. "I know L.B. Mammoth and he always cared about the animal actors."

"Believe it, Mac," said the male gorilla. "The unions are calling for his head after what he did."

"What did he do?" asked Danny again.

"He refused to sign with the union," sighed the female gorilla. "He says that his studio does not play union games with anyone."

Danny was horrified and left the cabin to let crowd embrace what they just saw. Upon returning to the cabin, Sawyer and Pudge were shocked to see Danny look so upset.

"Danny, is everything all right?' asked Pudge nervously. "You look upset about something."

"It's the newspapers," blurted out Danny. "They are trying to say that L.B. is a greedy studio head that doesn't believe in the rights of animal actors."

"I know that he hasn't hired very many animals since our performance," added Sawyer. "But that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about the animal actors of Hollywood. What about Tillie? Francis? Cranston? Woolie? T.W.? Isn't he letting them star in movies after our box office flop?" 

"He is letting them perform like us," said Pudge. "But, my parents always taught me to never believe everything that you hear or see."

"They should be right, Pudge," replied Sawyer who then looked at Danny. "Danny, don't let the papers make you believe that L.B. is an evil man. We all know him for who he is and we both know he fell ashamed for what he did to us after the ark accident."

"Yeah," added Pudge. "It was Darla's fault, not yours."

"How could you say that?" added Danny. "I think the real reason why he sent us to New York was to protect us from this nightmare that is unfolding in Hollywood."

"Is it true what my brother said to me?" remarked Sawyer. "That the threat really is sweeping Hollywood?"

"I'm afraid that it is true, Sawyer," replied Danny. "We are in for a very long ride at this point. Any more movies we make for L.B. is going to not make the money that _Lil Ark Angel_ made. Also, I don't think an all animal musical number is going to save us at this point."

"I hope you are not going to believe that, Danny," said Sawyer. "I refuse to let the one cat who made me realize my dream again, fall prey to something as stupid as this."

Danny was slightly reassured by what his girlfriend had to say as Pudge also lended his support to him by placing his flipper on his hand. Sawyer then came over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug as a sign of support to him as well.

A few days later, they finally made it back to Hollywood. But by then, the citizens of Hollywood were beginning to get on edge as the talk of labor unions was beginning to take hold. Just then, Danny and his friends saw Mickey Mouse pull in his car and rolled down his window.

"Hey, Danny, Sawyer," he whispered. "Get inside, quickly! Ha-ha. There is something that you need to see."

Not really sure what Mickey was talking about, Danny, Sawyer and Pudge got in Mickey's car and they drove off towards whatever was going on. None of them realized why Mickey was so worried, but in due time, they would all find out the truth.


	10. Hollywood Labor Woes

Chapter 10

"Hollywood Labor Woes"

Mickey Mouse had picked up Danny, Sawyer and Pudge at the train station and for the next few miles were driven across town to a section of Mammoth studios that was only allowed for the press and certain members of the public. Looking inside, the four animals could see a horrible sight happening right before their eyes: the first groups of animal actors were shown to be picketing shouting cries of demanding wages and calls for L.B. Mammoth to step down as head of Mammoth Studios. Danny and Sawyer were horrified by what they were seeing and were thinking of trying to talk some sense into them, but they both knew that Mickey would be against it.

"We got to do something, Mickey," said Danny. "Can't L.B. do something about this?"

"Ha-ha, I don't think he can, Danny," replied Mickey. "If he ever showed his face in this mob, then he would be a sitting duck for this mob to pick him apart and that goes for any of you too, ha-ha."

"Danny, this is dangerous," added Sawyer nervously. "We cannot let ourselves be involved with this. L.B. needs to talk with the union about all of this."

"I don't know if he can, Sawyer," replied Danny. "I am afraid it is up to us now to solve all of this."

"How can we convince them to listen to L.B.?" remarked Sawyer. "Try and have us do another back alley dance like that one time?"

"I wasn't going to have that as my solution," said Danny. "We need to stand by L.B. until this whole union mess is over."

"Ha-ha, I'd hate to bring it to you, Danny," said Mickey nervously. "But, I think that a few protesters have spotted us."

The four of them could see that a few protesters saw Danny and Sawyer in the back of the car and advanced towards the car.

"Hold on tight!" cried Mickey and he skidded the car back in full reverse sending a cloud of dust and smoke into the air causing the protests to cough and wince in pain. Once they were clear, Mickey put the pedal to the medal and darted away from the studio as fast as his car could carry him.

"This is incredible," gasped Pudge. "I can't believe the animals would do such a thing."

"Believe me, Pudge," said Danny. "The times are definitely changing in this town and I guess we have no other choice but to roll with it."

This didn't sit well with the rest of his comrades in the car that was owned by Walt Disney's protégé. But, little did they realize that the labor unions at Disney were also beginning to get sour at Disney as he was being viewed in the same manner as L.B. Mammoth. Neverthless, the one thing that all had to do was to stand together against this new kind of adversity.

A little while later, Mickey drove Danny and Sawyer back to their apartment before leaving to take Pudge home. Sawyer was still shell shocked by the display that was shown at Mammoth Studios and Danny was also appalled by the behavior of his fellow animal actors.

"I can't believe that our fellow animal actors would do this, Danny," said Sawyer. "I'm scared for our lives at this point."

"It shouldn't be that bad Sawyer," replied Danny. "As long as we are together, I am telling you that I will not let anything happen to you or Pudge. I swear it on my life."

"I hope that you are not just saying that," said Sawyer nervously. "I have so much to live for and I don't want to die a horrible death."

Sawyer was so nervously that she actually started crying and Danny pulled her close to comfort her.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay, I am here for you," he said calmly. "I stand by what I said when we first began dating that I am always going to be there right by your side."

Sawyer continued to cry for her safety as Danny continued to stand by his girl at all costs necessary. Neither of them would realize the horror of the labor strike was about to hit them at a near death pace.

Meanwhile, Mickey had driven Pudge home and was on his way back to Disney Studios when he was stopped by a cop. He seemed annoyed at first as he was driving the speed limit, but the cop had something else in mind for Mickey.

"Mr. Mouse," he said knocking on the window as Mickey rolled it down.

"What is it? Ha-ha," he asked annoyingly. "I was going the normal speed limit."

"I just wanted to warn you that if you are travelling on the road between Mammoth and Disney studios, we are cautioning all non-union animal actors to be on their guard at all times. These protesters have gotten violent at times and we do not you or any of your friends and co-stars to get hurt."

"Thanks for the warning, officer," he said and drove off into the night. Mickey continued to drive towards Disney studios as he and Minnie had a scene to shoot for one of his shorts and he couldn't be late.

However, he couldn't help but wonder why that a cop would pull over just to warn him about the labor strikes going on at Mammoth. For a while, it seemed he would try and convince Walt to let Danny, Sawyer, Pudge and all the animals from Mammoth Studios to come over and work during the strike that was going on.

Little did Mickey realize that the Disney studios was about to suffer the ramifications of the unionization that was going on throughout Hollywood and that the Disney studios were about to be swallowed up in this new movement that was inspired by the leader of Nazi Germany and was going to be brought into Hollywood to torment and terrorize the people who lived and breathed in this town that they called home for so many years.

It was only a matter of time before Disney would be a part of this movement and the lives of Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Mickey and Minnie as well as L.B. Mammoth and Walt Disney would never be the same again.


	11. May 29, 1941

Chapter 11

"May 29, 1941"

So for the next few months, Danny, Sawyer and their friends continued to survive the ongoing labor strike at Mammoth Studios. For every time that they demanded that L.B. agree to their demands, the more times he denied it. For a while, the strikers threatened LB with death threats and even threatened the lives of Danny and Sawyer themselves if they didn't join their movement. Neverthless, Danny and Sawyer continued to work for Mammoth, working on a film about a boyfriend and girlfriend living in the 1890's. At the same time, Disney was working on their own version called _The Nifty Nineties_ starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

On the morning of May 29, 1941, however, the lives of everyone that Danny and Sawyer knew would be turned upside down when Walt Disney drove into his studio only to discover that many of his animators and animal actors had gone on strike.

"Hey, Disney!" shouted an animator. "Why don't give us a better raise, huh?!" And to prove that he wasn't joking, he threw a tomato at Walt's windshield. But, he just ignored him and drove through the madness that was going on in front of him. As he drove, he listened to the sounds of boos, jeers and hisses at him. But, he simply went to the animators that were loyal to him and focused on his new feature that he was working on called _Dumbo_. Going up to his office, the first thing that Walt did was called L.B. Mammoth to tell him what was happening at his studio.

"L.B. are you there?" he asked. Mammoth, who had just been through a similar situation at his studio, was quick to answer his phone and respond.

"Yes, Walt, I'm here," he answered. "I'd bet Sorrell got your people riled up this morning."

"Indeed," replied Walt. "Mickey is not here as well as Minnie and I am glad they are not."

"What makes you say that?" responded L.B. "Danny and Sawyer had been coming into work just fine. I have been telling them since the strike at my studio began that if anyone tried to talk you into joining to just ignore them and move on."

"What you are saying is that I should tell Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and everyone else to do the same thing," said Walt. "A few of their costars are considering joining the strike anyway. So, what should I do if anyone refuses to come into work?"

"I actually have a man who could help you do just that," said L.B. "His name is Gunther Lessing and he is someone who could help you get through this."

"I will have Roy help me out on this as well," replied Walt. "I want you to know that I am not going through this alone, do you understand me?"

"I do understand you, Walt," responded L.B. "All I can say is good luck."

"Thank you," said Walt humbly and hung up the phone. He wanted to get in touch with Mickey and his costars, but he then heard a scream from outside and ran over to his window to see that a crate of eggs had been thrown onto Mickey and Minnie's car and one animator even tried to grope Minnie. This made Walt very cross and made it his personal pledge to have the animator who groped Minnie fired.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sawyer had just finished a scene and went to their dressing rooms to change back into their normal clothes. The noise of the strike was beginning to become too much for Sawyer and Danny could sense it.

"I can't believe those people out there," remarked Sawyer. "If only Sam were here to see this."

"I know," replied Danny. "We just have to get through this like we have done in the past. These strikebreakers will get tired eventually and decide to give up and go back to work."

"If only that were so," remarked Sawyer. "Perhaps we could go out for a while and get the thoughts of the strikes out of our minds."

Danny was completely unaware of the situation over at Disney, but Sawyer somehow knew the truth from Mickey and Minnie.

"Since when did Disney go on strike?" gasped Danny, adjusting his bow tie. "I thought that all the trouble was here at Mammoth."

"I guess not," said Sawyer. "They started striking over at Disney this morning. Apparently, one striker threw eggs at Mickey and Minnie's car and another tried to grope Minnie."

Sawyer shuddered at the word "groping," fearing that someone like that could do the same thing to her. But, Danny was quick to change the subject.

"Why don't we go to our favorite hangout spot tonight?" suggested Danny. "It might take the thought of these strikes out of our minds and why don't we call Mickey and Minnie to join us?"

Sawyer was hesitant at first as the route to their hangout spot, an Italian restaurant on Sunset boulevard ran right through Disney studios and that she feared that the people who caused chaos for Mickey and Minnie would target her and Danny.

"And if any those strikers try to hurt you," said Danny. "I will personally make sure that these people pay for what they do."

"Thanks Danny," she said, a small smile coming to her face. "I really appreciate that very much."

So, later that night, Danny and Sawyer once again dressed in their clothes from the _Lil Ark Angel_ premiere and drove towards their favorite restaurant for a night of dinner and dancing. Mickey and Minnie were going to join them as well as they wanted to put the memories of what happened that day behind them.

Little did they all realize however than none of them were going to make it home safely that night as a group of strikers would do everything in their power to make the four biggest animal actors in Hollywood join their movement, one way or another…


	12. A Date from Hell

Chapter 12

"A Date from Hell"

Danny and Sawyer carefully drove past their striking colleagues at Mammoth Studios and despite the fears of being targeted; they allowed them to pass through, knowing that some of them showed respect for Danny and Sawyer. This made the two cats feel relieved for a second as they moved on towards their destination, which by its location was like night and day as it was located in a location with only the sounds of Hollywood for company.

A little while later, Danny and Sawyer arrived at Luciano's restaurant, a famous Italian restaurant frequently occupied by Hollywood's elite, including Joan Crawford, Cary Grant, W.C. Fields, Clark Gable and L.B. Mammoth himself. But, tonight, with news of the war and the fear of the strike, the restaurant was not doing well tonight. But, the owners knew Danny and Sawyer well as they sat at their usual table and had their usual waiter and ordered their usual food. But, when Mickey and Minnie failed to show up, Danny and Sawyer were beginning to worry.

"Gee, I wonder what is keeping Mickey and Minnie," wondered Danny. "They should have been here by now."

"I know," added Sawyer, adjusting her hat. "Mickey and Minnie would never miss out on something like this."

"What do mean by that?" remarked Danny. "We had just met them in New York."

"I know," continued Sawyer. "But, I have heard stories about them and one of their favorite places was to come here."

"They should be along," reassured Danny. "We'll give them a few more minutes."

So, Danny and Sawyer waited and waited for Mickey and Minnie to arrive and by the time their food was served, they were still nowhere to be found. But, Danny and Sawyer then heard the sound of the band beginning to play and decided to do some dancing.

"It's a shame that they are not here," said Sawyer. "I guess that they had a last minute emergency or something."

"Yeah, that's unfortunate," said Danny. "But, aside from that, may I have this dance, my beautiful Sawyer?"

Sawyer removed her blue cover skirt and allowed her green dress to flow freely as she removed her blue hat, while Danny removed his green jacket.

"You certainly may, my handsome Danny," replied Sawyer sticking her hand out to his and the two cats hit the dance floor and danced to several Cab Calloway and several big band songs. For a while, it seemed that the memories of the strike at Mammoth and Disney studios had fluttered away from Danny and Sawyer's minds as they continued to dance to their favorite songs.

Shortly after 11:00pm, they put on their outer garments and went back to their car for the drive home. For a while, it seemed that the drive was uneventful as Danny and Sawyer took in the sounds of the hustle and bustle of Hollywood and allowed them to continue not focusing or even thinking about the strike at their studio. However, as they continued to drive back towards their apartment, Danny saw what appeared to be a large bonfire in front of the Walt Disney studios. He wanted to take another route, but there was no other way. Sawyer, who had been sleeping soundly, was woken up by the large sounds of cheering and yelling that was going on in front of them.

"Seriously?" yawned Sawyer. "Don't these people ever quit?"

"I don't think that they are going to quit as long as Disney refuses to give into their demands," said Danny. "Whatever happens, Sawyer, don't look at what they are doing."

To prove his point, Danny turned off the headlights to their car and it seemed for a while that they were going to go through undetected. Then, suddenly, the light from the bonfire exposed them to the strikers and upon seeing Danny and Sawyer, they charged towards their car.

"It's those Disney supporters from Mammoth!" shouted a striker.

"Get them!" shouted another striker and Danny floored the gas pedal to get away from the rushing strikers and it seemed it was going to work, but then suddenly, another group of strikers came right in front of them and Danny accidentally hit a few of them and sent them flying into the air. But, this only made the strikers grow even more angry as they grabbed rocks and threw them at the car windows.

"Danny!" cried Sawyer as tears of fear were beginning to form in her eyes. "Do something!"

"I'm trying to!" shouted Danny, as he backed up the car again. "But these guys don't give up! Hold on, Sawyer!"

But suddenly, a large rock was hurtled into the back seat of their car and broke the rear window. Two men started to break into the car and Danny got out and tried to swat them away. However, while he was trying to fend the men off, the door to Sawyer's side was flung open and she was pulled from the car with tremendous force.

"Sawyer, No!" cried Danny and grabbed Sawyer's hand and held it tight, trying to keep his girlfriend from being pulled into the crowds. But just then, the strikers on Danny's side yanked open his door and pulled him away from Sawyer as the crowds separated them and began to beat them and pull on their stylish clothes.

However, Danny and Sawyer were knocked out as the strikers continued their relentless assault and flipped their car over. No one seemed to realize what was going on, however, Pudge had been sleeping and had heard the screams from as far away as his house and ran downstairs to his parents who then called 911.

A little while later, the police and fire departments moved into the studio and dispersed the strikers by spraying water and tear gas. Many strikers were arrested and the situation was seemingly over, but there was a slight problem for the police. It appeared that Danny and Sawyer's car had been found, but the two cats were seemingly missing from view.

No one knew where Danny and Sawyer were located, but somehow, everyone knew that they would be found alive somewhere inside Disney studios.


	13. Danny's Rescue from Disney Studios

Chapter 13

"Danny's Rescue from Disney Studio"

The dawn rose over Disney Studios to reveal picket signs, weapons and large bits and pieces of firewood used to create the bonfire. But, for the question on the police and fire officals that were on the scene was trying to find Danny and Sawyer who were pulled from their car and dragged into the crowd and beaten. They were beaten all because that they didn't care about unions and all that they wanted to do was to act and fulfill their dreams of becoming Hollywood actors. A few moments later, LB had driven over from Mammoth Studios upon realizing that Danny and Sawyer never returned to start filming a scene of their latest movie. Pudge and his father, who had heard the commotion from nearby at their house and had called 911, joined them as well.

"Mr. Mammoth," whimpered Pudge. "Do you think we can find Danny and Sawyer in here?"

"I am sure we can, Pudge," said his father. "I have always taught you to know that the Lord God almighty will watch every single person and animal that lives on this Earth. I promise you we will find them."

"I hope you are right, Mr. Pudgemeyer," said L.B. "These people have turned a strike into a riot and we must find the victims of this riot who just happen to be some of these town's biggest animal stars next to this studio's two big mice."

So, the group split up to find Danny and Sawyer. The only evidence that they had in front of them was Danny and Sawyer damaged car that was flipped over in the attack. A little while later, Walt and Mickey joined the search party and while Mickey was covering the western edge of the studio, he made a discovery of woman's makeup, money and personal mementos lying on the ground. He walked over to find a green hand purse lying only a few feet away.

"My God, ha-ha," he gasped quietly as he looked at the hand purse and sensing a hint of familiarity to it. "It's Sawyer's purse." Realizing that he definetly sensed that Sawyer and Danny were still on the property, Mickey ran towards his boss as fast as his large yellow shoes could carry him. Walt had also found what appeared to be Danny's green suit jacket lying near a tree right by one of the soundstages.

"Walt! Walt!" cried Mickey. "I found Sawyer's purse right near the main animation building, ha-ha. They are definitely in here somewhere."

"You're right, Mickey," said his boss, who then turned his attention to the loyal employees who volunteered to take part in the search.

"We know that they are in here," he said. "If you see an orange tabby cat and a white Persian cat anywhere in the studio, please report back to me or Mr. Mammoth."

"You got it, Mr. Disney," said one of the animators and the group split up to track down Danny and Sawyer.

Meanwhile, Danny, who had been knocked out cold in the attack opened his eyes to find out that he was now in a room where the animators worked on the _Ava Maria_ sequence for _Fantasia_. He was covered in bruises and burns and his clothes had been torn. His green vest and black bow tie had been ripped away and the legs of his green pants had been violently torn away. He also had a broken nose and black eyes under both of his eyes.

But, he didn't care as he was determined to find Sawyer at all costs. However, when he tried to get up, he found that he couldn't. In fact, he could not feel both of his legs, so he had to do the unthinkable and he had to crawl off the sound stage.

"Help!" he cried hoarsely. "Is anyone in here?" But, alas, there was no one that could be heard and Danny had the fears about his girlfriend come into view. He feared the worst for his love and if he could find anyone, just anyone to help him find Sawyer as her safety was more important than his own right now. Managing to crawl off of the soundstage, Danny managed to crawl to an open door and fortunately the group of animators searching for them was already outside looking for them.

"Help me," shouted Danny and the animators ran over to his side and began to see to him.

"Are you all right, Danny?" said an animator. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me," he groaned. "Find Sawyer, she is still out here somewhere."

"We're taking care of you first and then we will find your friend," said the lead animator.

"Can you move your legs?" asked another. Danny tried to move but he couldn't and when he did try to move his legs, he found to himself that he was either paralyzed or had both of his legs broken. Several animators picked him up and carried him out of the soundstage towards a waiting ambulance at the front of the studio gates. As Walt, L.B. and Mickey looked on, Danny was loaded onto an ambulance and tied down to a stretcher.

"Can you find Sawyer for me, Walt?" asked Danny, tears beginning to form at the corners of his face. "Do whatever you can."

"We will, Danny," he said. "And the people who did this to the both of you will pay to the fullest extent of the law. It will be either through the authorities or me."

Pudge ran over to Danny and his father picked him up and put him to his face. Danny was encouraged by his little friend's dedication to him and Sawyer.

"Don't worry," he said. "We will do whatever we can to find Sawyer."

"Thanks buddy," said Danny with a small smile on his face and the stretcher was loaded into the back of the ambulance and Danny was driven off to a nearby hospital to be treated for his injuries.

Now, it was a matter of finding Sawyer, who was still somewhere inside the studio, badly injured or worse…


	14. Sawyer's Rescue from Disney Studios

Chapter 14

"Sawyer's Rescue From Disney Studios"

While Danny was loaded and taken to a nearby hospital, the search resumed for Sawyer, who was still missing somewhere inside Disney studio. Many feared that being a female, she was not only subjected to beatings, but also some behavior of a disgusting nature. But, that was kept in the back of everyone's minds at the moment as they went back inside to search for Sawyer. In fact, some strikers from the night before had returned, but they too were shocked and appalled to the torture that Danny and Sawyer had endured and decided to abandon the strike and assist in the search for Sawyer. Unfortunately, being the head of Disney Studios, Walt was not too thrilled that strikers would be joining the rescue mission.

"What are you doing here?" he said harshly to a small group of strikers. "If you were here last night, then get out now before I call the police over here."

"Mr. Disney," said a striker. "We had nothing to do with what happened to those cats. In fact, we left only the day before as we couldn't take the strike anymore."

"Are you sure that you are telling the truth?" asked Walt sternly. "Because if you are not, I will make sure that you feel sorry."

"We swear on our lives," said the ex-strikers. "Honest to God."

"Good," said Walt. "Now, join the search."

So, the strikers left to join in the search and even though they had all switched sides for the most part. Walt was still not convinced of their allegiance. He was partly convinced that they were only back to assault Sawyer even further, so he kept an eye on them as he searched for Sawyer.

By now, the search for Sawyer was already going into the midmorning. By now, many felt that Sawyer was either dead or near death and that the Disney Studios was still new to many as it had just been built barely over a year earlier. However, L.B. and Pudge were still determined to not give up as they went from room to room searching for any signs of Sawyer. The only sign of her that was found was her green hand purse and contents that Mickey had found earlier that day. However, there was about to be another break in the case.

"Mr. Disney," called an animator. "A cop found this right at the sign to Dopey Drive." He handed Walt a small blue hat that for a moment seemed familiar to him.

"She's alive somewhere," Walt said to himself and still keeping the hat tightly turned his attention back to the animator.

"Ollie, show me the studio near Dopey drive," he said and the animator led his boss to the Dopey drive sign and then raced as fast as they could towards a group of building where Sawyer was believed to be hiding. As Walt raced towards the room where Sawyer was hiding, he couldn't help but think of her safety and whether she was alive or not.

Meanwhile, in an empty soundstage, Sawyer had woken up and was severely bruised and beaten from her ordeal. The last thing that she remembered was being dragged away from Danny and into the crowd of strikers who continuously beat her up sensessly. She could see that the room she was in was dark and tried to stand on her feet, but to no avail. Her sparkling green dress that she had been wearing was ruined as a strap had been torn off of her shoulder, her blue cover skirt had been violently ripped away and she could feel a draft underneath her green skirt. She then realized that she was not wearing her white lace panties and feared the worst as she came to the realization that she may have been violated.

"Hello," she called weakly. "Is anyone there?" Yet, there was nothing but silence surrounding the empty soundstage.

Trying to crawl away, Sawyer tried to get back on her feet, but could feel that one of her legs may have been broken in the attack. With her favorite dress ruined and one of her legs broken, Sawyer couldn't help but wanting to die right then and there, but she just couldn't. All she could think about was Danny, her brother and all her animal costars and colleagues. Her life began to flash right before her eyes from the day she first arrived in Hollywood to the moment she met Danny while employed at Farley Wink's animal agency right to the moment that they had their breakthrough performance at the _Lil Ark Angel_ premiere.

She just wanted to die, but just then a door opened and the sound of footfalls approached Sawyer. Fearing that the protesters would be coming back to finish her off once and for all, Sawyer closed her eyes and prepared for death. Instead, a soft voice came out to her.

"Sawyer?" he said. Opening her eyes, Sawyer could see her brother Sam right in front of her kneeling down and picking her up gently.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered gently. "I'm here for you now. We are going to take care of you and Danny."

Sam carried his injured sister out of the soundstage and to a waiting ambulance where Walt, L.B., Pudge and Mickey were waiting. Several people shed some tears as they saw the gorgeous Sawyer Cat being carried out by her brother.

"Thanks for helping me find my sister," Sam said to Walt. "I can see that you care deeply about the people that not just work for you."

"I would really like that to hear that," replied Walt as he handed him Sawyer's blue cover skirt. "Sawyer might need this," he said. "It'll keep her warm at the hospital."

So, Sam took his sister's cover skirt and laid it over Sawyer like a blanket as the ambulance drove over to the hospital where Danny was also at. Walt looked on with L.B. and knowing that someone very close to them had been attacked in this horrific manner just because they didn't want to be part of this movement that was sweeping through Hollywood made them even more determined to make this people pay.

It was now time to end this strike and return life to normal, but it wasn't going to be easy with Sorrell and his cohorts running the show…


	15. Organized Scare Tactics

Chapter 15

"Organized Scare Tactics"

So, Danny and Sawyer were taken from Disney Studios and brought to Providence Saint Joseph Medical Center just across the street from the studios. Both of them suffered major internal injuries as a result of the beatings that they had sustained when they were dragged out of Danny's car and deliberately attacked all because of the fact that either of them refused to be part of the trade unions that were fighting for a better working life. However, Danny and Sawyer still stood by their laurels and were determined to get better and return to the profession they loved most which was acting in front of the cameras again.

However, Walt was still disturbed by the behavior of his animators and was in a meeting with studio lawyer Gunther Lessing and his brother Roy Disney about what to do with the animators.

"What happened here last night was unforgiveable," said Walt defiantly. "Two of this industry's most popular animal actors and two very good friends of mine were attacked like innocent people because of these communists that are inspiring our animators to strike against us."

"Walt," advised Roy. "I want to end this strike as much as you do, but if you are talking about bringing in organized crime to deal with the people that attacked Danny and Sawyer, what good would that do to those who are paying close attention to this strike?"

"I would have to agree with your brother," added Gunther. "Violence is something that should never be used to solve anything. One wrong move could leave you as open game for the communists."

Walt sighed knowing that what his studio lawyer and brother said were true. He was never a violent person except for a few times when he was in school back in Missouri. But, this was completely different as Danny and Sawyer were nearly killed at the hands of his own people.

"I want you both to know that I am not a violent person," said Walt. "But what I want to do is scare the ones who committed this atrocity into surrendering to me why they did what they did. If I can't physically get revenge against them, then I will use mental tatics."

As much as Roy and Gunther disliked the idea of using organized crime to avenge Danny and Sawyer, it was more than necessary to get done. So, a few hours later, Walt called a man named Willie Bioff, who was a gangster from Chicago known for using scare tactics on Hollywood troublemakers whether they would be actors or people behind the scenes.

The next evening, Bioff and his henchmen targeted the men who attacked Danny and Sawyer as they were walking down the sunset strip. Getting out of the car, they forced the animators into the car and pointed their machine guns right at their faces. This made the men feel scared and powerless.

"What do you want with us?" said the first animator. "We'll give you anything you want, just don't hurt us, please! We have wives and children at home."

"We have no intention of hurting you," said Bioff. "However, your boss, Walt Disney, knows about your involvement with beating those two animal actors from Mammoth Studios in a senseless manner. Here you are, three young boys trying to make a living in this town and you use lethal force to get what you want."

"We only wanted them to join the animal actors union," said the middle animator. "We need to stand together to make a better life for ourselves."

"Let me tell you something very closely," whispered Bioff. "Studio heads use me to keep the peace in this town and if anyone gets out of line, then they call me to clean up the mess. I will have you know gentlemen, that I have never killed anyone for getting out of line. If I let you all go tonight, then you will promise me to stay out of trouble and never go near Danny and Sawyer again. Otherwise, I shall be forced to have you executed."

This made the animators feel even more scared and Bioff's men released the animators and drove off into the night. The next morning, they came to Sorrell with news of their ordeal.

"So, your boss is using organized crime to restore order?" asked Sorrell, puffing on his pipe. "I'm surprised that Disney would do such a thing. Here we are, trying to make a better life for people in this town and this is the thanks that we get for trying to do so."

"What can we do about it, Mr. Sorrell?" asked the first animator. "Bioff said that he would kill us if we went near Mammoth's two cats."

"We are only doing this in a manner that doesn't involve violence, Mr. Tytla," replied Sorrell. "I ordered all of you to create the bonfire as a warning to Walt Disney that if things don't change then everything he had ever worked for would go up in smoke. We need to hit him even harder and then maybe, we will get what we want."

"Perhaps we could convince the government to send him somewhere," said the middle animator. "We could maybe send him on a tour of a country in Latin America or something and allow Walt's brother to hire a government mediator to end the strike."

"This isn't like getting your mushrooms to dance in _Fantasia_, Mr. Babbit," said Sorrell. "The events that transpired over the past 24 hours have made me think of a different strategy to end this for our workers and live in this new world order that the Furher is creating."

"He is going to discover us as communists eventually, Mr. Sorrell," said Babbit. "I have heard that the U.S. government is planning to send him to South America in a couple of months. Maybe we could talk to the government and send him there."

This gave Sorrell an idea that if Walt could go on a Goodwill tour of Latin America, he could gain an advantage in this ongoing labor strike.

Little did he realize that ending the strike would not make things better, but worse…


	16. In the Hospital

Chapter 16

"In The Hospital"

While Sorrell and his cohorts were planning to get Walt out of the country so that they could get an upper hand on the strike, Danny and Sawyer had been placed in the hospital across the street from the Disney Studios, where just twenty four hours earlier, they were nearly killed at the hands of Disney's own animators who had gone out to strike. Unbeknownst to either of them however, Walt had hired an organized crime member to scare the men who attacked them into not going near them again or else they would be put to death. Upon arrival, Danny and Sawyer's ruined clothes were cut off and that they were both dressed in blue hospital gowns. It felt uncomfortable to both of them, but it was better than being in ruined formal clothes. But, nevertheless, what began as a night on the Hollywood boulevard turned into a nightmare all because of this labor strike that everyone was wanting to end.

As they continued to lay in bed, Danny looked over and saw his girlfriend lying in the hospital bed next to him and he could not help but shed a small tear. Sawyer was still unconscious and had casts on her left arm and right leg. They both also suffered massive internal injuries, but were not severe enough to be considered life threatening. Danny was wishing that he could have been there to protect Sawyer more, but there was a mob of people surrounding them and that they were unarmed and ones who didn't believe that violence solved anything.

Just then, the door opened and Danny weakly told whoever it was to come in. A man in his 40's walked in and was followed by a pair of nurses. He was a doctor who was award winning as judged by the pin he wore on his white coat.

"Good morning, Mr. Cat," he said gently. "My name is Dr. Peter Schneider and I have been assigned to nurse you and your girlfriend back to health."

"Thanks, Doc," replied Danny weakly. "I'd just wish that Sawyer and I weren't in this situation. But, I am just glad that we are both alive right now."

"You are lucky to both be alive right now, Mr. Cat," said Dr. Schneider. "However, the injuries you have sustained in the attack are considered more proof that we need to keep you here for observation for a considered period of time. According to your x-rays, you have suffered bruised ribs in your chest and lower back and your stomach muscles have been bruised pretty badly as well."

"What about Sawyer?" asked Danny. "How is she doing, Doctor?"

"Hmm, I don't know how to tell you this," pondered Dr. Schneider. "Aside from the injuries she sustained during the attack, we did a full body check on her and discovered that she was not wearing any underwear at the time of your arrival."

This made Danny gulp with fear, now knowing that his love may have been sexually assaulted by the men who attacked them. He looked at Sawyer and then back towards Dr. Schneider.

"How can you be sure that Sawyer was sexually assaulted, Doctor?" asked Danny. "I can't think of anyone who would do such a thing. There is a law against sexual predators, you know."

"I know that, Mr. Cat," replied Dr. Schneider. "However, we can't be jumping to conclusions. As a precaution, we did a rape test on Sawyer and we sent the collected specimen to the police lab for analysis. If Sawyer was indeed assaulted, then I would recommend that the ones who did this to her would be arrested and face criminal charges."

"But, there was so many people surrounding us," protested Danny. "How are we supposed to know who did this to Sawyer?"

"I'm pretty sure that there are many strikers who would be willing to step forward," said Dr. Schneider. "But for now, I am going to recommend that you remain here and recover from your injuries."

Danny was powerless to do anything knowing that Sawyer would be suffering from the ordeal that she had been suffering from as a result of their attack. Right now, he had to focus on getting better and back on his feet.

Meanwhile, Sawyer's brother, Sam, was downstairs being told by a police detective about Sawyer's assault by the Disney animators. This made Sam enraged and wanting to press charges and he didn't care who was responsible. In his mind, he knew that every single animator on strike was a suspect.

"I don't care who it is," he told the officer. "I want you to arrest as many protesters as you can. I am not going to rest unless the scumbags who attacked my sister is brought to justice."

"Very well then, Mr. Cat," said the officer. "I will report this to my superiors and we will launch an investigation into this matter. We are already looking into Herbert Sorrell as a suspect."

"How would know he was there?" asked Sam. "From the looks of it, he was probably hiding out somewhere wanting her for himself."

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions," said the officer. "We will question Mr. Sorrell and if we think he was associated with your sister's attack, we will be sure to bring him in."

"I hope so," said Sam, shaking the officer's hand. "I really hope so. Thank you for your time."

"It's our pleasure, Mr. Cat," said the officer and he left. After the officer had left, Sam went to Danny and Sawyer's hospital and saw his sister still in her unconscious state and could not help to himself what would happen if she entered a series of haunted dreams as a result of her ordeal. But, he was not gonna know how Sawyer would react to the news of her assault. But, one thing was for sure, he was not going to leave her side, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Sorrell was putting his plan of getting rid of Walt Disney in action and putting in a guaranteed victory in this labor war that he so desperately wants to win.


	17. Pudge Learns the Truth

Chapter 17

"Pudge Learns The Truth"

Ever since he heard his friends screaming for help at the hands of strikers at the Walt Disney Studios, Pudge had been having living nightmares of seeing Danny and Sawyer being beating to pulps all because that they refused to join these unions. As Danny and Sawyer continued to recover, Pudge had spent day and night by his friend's bedside and only left when he got tired. His parents understood why Pudge was so close to Danny and Sawyer. They had never let Pudge hang out with friends in his early life, but ever since Danny, Sawyer and their friends came into the picture, they have come to embrace his friends as members of their family.

Perhaps no one understood Pudge's situation more than his father, Peter, a former silent screen actor who had appeared as a background character in several Looney Tunes shorts with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. He understood the full value of labor strikes as his union went through a similar strike shortly after the First World War. But, he had never told his son about his experiences and now would be the perfect time to reveal to Pudge what Hollywood Labor Strikes were like. One day, Pudge was waiting to see Danny and Sawyer once again, when his father walked into the hospital.

"Danny and Sawyer sure love to see you Peabo," he said in his deep voice. "It's perhaps the best way to lift their spirits while they are inside."

"Yeah, that's what they like about it," replied Pudge. "They are like the first true friends I have ever made and they helped make me who I am today."

"I know how you feel, son," said Peter. "But, it is time that you must realize the importance of this labor strike that has been going on for some time now."

Pudge picked up what his father was talking about as the time had now come for his son to know the truth.

"What is the importance of this strike, Dad?" asked Pudge. "Could it have something to do with why my friends are in here at this hospital?"

"Well, you see son," began Peter. "About 30 years ago, before I met your mother, I was a stage actor for several well-known Vaudeville shows featuring some of the biggest actors of their day, including Charlie Chaplin, Laurel and Hardy, Will Rogers and many more. I was mostly a background character for scenes when the moment called for animals. I had never got any major roles during my time, but the one thing that kept me going was the laughter that came from the audience. However, the rest of my fellow actors were not very susceptible about the matter. They were all demanding better pay to improve their ways of life and our labor union leader would stop at nothing to make sure his charges got what they wanted. "

"But, I still don't understand, Dad," said Pudge. "Who was this man who led your union?"

Peter sighed heavily knowing that the man ordering the strikes was the same man who ordered this strike.

"Pudge," he said grimily. "The man who is ordering these strikes is none other than my former union boss, Herbert Sorrell. After the first strike, he was fired from his job as an assistant director at Metro Goldwyn Mayer and swore that he would stop at nothing to gain the fame and reputation that he so desperately wanted."

"What you are saying Dad is that Sorrell is only doing this to get fame and fortune?" asked Pudge. "But, I still don't understand why he would have strikers attack Danny and Sawyer? Is it because they refused to join the union or was it something more?"

"Perhaps it was because he may have either been jealous of Danny and Sawyer's fame," replied Peter. "Or he may have tried to convince the animators that Danny and Sawyer were the enemies of what the future of Hollywood in his mind was supposed to be."

"What does he want Hollywood to be, Dad?" asked Pudge again.

"He wants Hollywood to be a town of unionization," replied Peter. "Sorrell believes that if Hollywood is under communist law, then he believes that the studio heads will have to focus on the actors themselves and not the future of their companies. In a sense, he wants the studio heads to fall out of business and then have the union members build new studios owned and operated by them and them alone, but with Sorrell overseeing everything. You see, my son, the reason that he had the strikers attack Danny and Sawyer was because of the fact that he was afraid that Danny and Sawyer would come up with a way to end this strike without Sorrell's intent."

Pudge was now beginning to sense that Sorrell wanted this strike to be more than just a measly walk out. With the war raging in Europe and most likely spreading to the rest of the world, Sorrell wants to prepare Hollywood to become a new sort of Metropolis.

This new Metropolis that Sorrell wanted was nothing more than a Hollywood with no glamor and no fame and no fortune, but a Hollywood of disgrace and propaganda. The more Pudge thought about what his father said, the more anxious he became. But, by the time came to visit Danny and Sawyer, he still had the thought of Sorrell's plan deep in his mind.

Meanwhile, Walt Disney was in his office overlooking the recent box office results of his films and a look of disappointment was seen on his face because Fantasia was not a success and he had been told by RKO to cut film down for general audiences. As much as he wanted to leave the film alone, he knew that Danny and Sawyer's recovery was more important, at least, however, until a knock at the door was heard. Walt answered it to reveal a studio courier with an envelope in his hand. Taking the envelope and looking at it, Walt learned that he was being sent by the government to take a goodwill tour of Latin America.

Little did he realize, however, that this was all part of a plan by Sorrell to get Walt out of the picture and win the strike.


	18. The End of the Strike

Chapter 18

"The End of The Strike"

In August 1941, a few months after receiving his invitation, Walt, his wife Lilly and several loyal animators boarded a plane bound for Latin America as part of a government sponsored tour of South America. While Walt thought that he was going to get away from the strains of labor negotiations, in reality, he was being pushed to the side by Sorrell and his cohorts so that they could get the strike done and over with and thus, consider it a victory for all of them. By now, Danny and Sawyer had been released from the hospital, but they had to still endure months of physical and emotional therapy as they were still recovering from their internal injuries sustained in their beatings. Nevertheless, they were glad to be out of the hospital and looking forward to being back in front of the cameras where they belong.

Meanwhile, a government mediator from Washington had arrived in Hollywood and called Roy Disney and Herbert Sorrell to a Federal Bureau of Investigation office in Los Angeles as a way to settle the strike. Roy was not very happy with the idea of meeting Sorrell face to face without his brother's approval, but he knew that he had a duty to fulfill.

"I have been contacted by superiors in Washington to put an end to this strike that has been going on for some time now," said the mediator. "I understand that two animal actors were attacked and beaten by these strikers, is that true?"

"That is correct," said Roy. "Walt was very upset by this and used an organized crime member to scare the men into not doing anything similar again."

"They were only trying to get them to join the union," protested Sorrell who was not looking at Roy. "They were offended and attacked them as a way of responding to them. It was nothing more and nothing less."

"Mr. Mediator, this man is a liar!" shouted Roy. "He brainwashed our people into believing crazy ideas caused some crazed madmen in Europe."

"They are trying to create a better world for us all to live in," shot back Sorrell. "This man and his brother must be convinced or otherwise our world continues to falter."

"Those are all lies!" shouted Roy.

"Enough!" cried the Mediator. "We are all here to settle a strike, not talk about worldly matters." This made both men stop arguing at once.

"It has come to the conclusion," said the mediator. "That the only way this strike can be settled is that the Disney Studios is subjected to the demands of the unions and allow the animators who have gone on strike to earn their better pay and working conditions."

Sorrell chuckled evilly and clapped his hands together as a sign of victory, but the mediator was not finished with what he had to say.

"I am not finished yet, Mr. Sorrell," said the Mediator. "As a result of violent incidents during the striked, I am hereby ordering the Disney Studios to fire two people for every person that did not go out on strike at all. Consider this a punishment, Mr. Sorrell, on those who savagely attacked Danny and Sawyer Cat."

This new revelation was a bitter blow for Sorrell. He wanted to get a win in every category, but instead, he ended up paying a heavy price for his running of the strike and as a result of this heavy price, two people for every non striker would have to be fired from Disney Studios.

"That is that," said the Mediator. "This session is adjourned."

So, the two men were ordered to leave the mediator's office and Roy was not sure how to break the news to his brother in South America. For Sorrell, however, the news that two people for every non striker would be fired was like a crushing blow to him. Nevertheless, he was satisfied that the face of Disney Studios was changed forever and he had himself to thank.

"You might as well want to enjoy your victory while you can," sneered Sorrell. "Your precious Studio is about to undergo a major transformation and I must say that is not for the better."

"We both lost this Sorrell," said Roy. "Don't you see that? Because you purposely ordered the attack of Danny and Sawyer, you put both of us in a bad light."

"Who, me?" asked Sorrell. "I don't think so, Disney. Both you and your brother and that blowhard L.B. Mammoth too are going to suffer my wrath sooner or later."

"Don't you think that you have done enough damage?" cried Roy. "We are going to lose a lot of people because of you and your warped beliefs."

"The last time I checked," mocked Sorrell. "My beliefs were not warped. They are purposed to make those believe that a new day is dawning upon us."

Roy just ignored the comment and walked out of the room towards the exit.

"It's going to happen, Roy," shouted Sorrell as Roy left. "You and your brother are going to feel the wrath of the new world order before you know it."

However, his latest comment fell on deaf ears as Roy was already long gone. Meanwhile, Danny and Sawyer had just left their therapy session and were being driven back to their homes when the radio came on saying that the Disney animators strike and the Mammoth Studios strike was over. The two cats stared at each other with grim looks on their faces knowing that the strike that they nearly died in was over with no clear winners on either side.

Meanwhile, Roy had contacted Walt about the strike's resolution and when Walt first heard the news, he was so furious and angry about the results that he trashed his makeshift office that he had down at the hotel where he was staying at.

However, the next few years were troubled ones as the United States went to war following the bombing of Pearl Harbor and both Disney and Mammoth Studios were asked by the American government to make propaganda and wartime films.

It would be another few years until Danny, Sawyer, L.B. Mammoth and Walt Disney would face Sorrell again and this time, it would be the true ending to the strike that Sorrell had started…


	19. The Fall of Sorrell

Chapter 19

"The Fall of Sorrell"

Several years after the Disney strike of 1941 came to an end, Danny and Sawyer had fully recovered from their injuries, but the memories of that fateful night still haunted them and at often times Sawyer would have nightmares of the men beating her up and pulling on her clothes. Nevertheless, the two love cats continued to act and receive critical acclaim for their roles in the movies. However, there was still the matter of Herbert Sorrell, the man who orchestrated the Disney Strike and somehow was solely responsible for the attack on their lives.

So, on October 24, 1947, Walt and L.B. were ordered by the house of un-American activities committee to testify in regards to having several communists who were employed at Mammoth Studios and the Disney Studios. At the same time, Mickey, Minnie, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, and Sam also attended the meeting to support him. Approaching the podium, Walt and L.B. were sworn in and sat down in front of the chairman and gave them their personal information and occupations before the questioning began.

"My first question is for Mr. Disney," said the chairman who then turned his attention towards Walt, who was sitting on L.B.'s right hand.

"Mr. Disney," asked the chairman. "Is it your opinion that that strike was instituted by members of the Communist Party to serve their purposes?"

"Yes, sir," replied Walt. "They tried to brainwash my boys into believing that there was going to be a new world order in the town of Hollywood and that L.B. Mammoth and I would be standing in the way of achieving their goal."

"Do you say they did take them over?" asked the chairman. "And please be specific to the committee."

"They did take them over," explained Walt. "Based on my experiences, Herbert K. Sorrell was trying to take them over. I explained to them that it was none of my concern, that I had been cautioned to not even talk with any of my boys on labor. They said it was not a matter of labor, it was just a matter of them not wanting to go with Sorrell, and they had heard that I was going to sign with Sorrell, and they said that they wanted an election to prove that Sorrell didn't have the majority, and I said that I had a right to demand an election. So when Sorrell came, I demanded an election. "

Danny and Sawyer who were watching from the gallery, sat wide eyed at what was being said by their friend.

"There was never talk of an election," asked Danny. "Did you hear anything about that?"

"No, I didn't," whispered Sawyer.

"Sorrell wanted me to sign on a bunch of cards that he had there that he claimed were the majority," continued Walt. "But the other side had claimed the same thing. I told Mr. Sorrell that there is only one way for me to go and that was an election, and that is what the law had set up. He said he would strike, that that was his weapon. He said, 'I have all of the tools of the trade sharpened,' that I couldn't stand the ridicule or the smear of a strike. I told him that it was a matter of principle with me, that I couldn't go on working with my boys feeling that I had sold them down the river to him on his say-so, and he laughed at me and told me I was naive and foolish. He said, you can't stand this strike, I will smear you, and I will make a dust bowl out of your place, if I choose to."

"And I must side with Walt on this one," added L.B. "A few days before my studio went on strike. Mr. Sorrell and his cronies tried to convince me to sign a similar order for the animal actors of Hollywood. A couple of years ago, we had an accident on the set of one of my Darla Dimple pictures called Lil Ark Angel. I had fired of the animal actors because of the accident and it was during the premiere of Lil Ark Angel that a group of animals did a song and dance number and I realized that I had made a mistake and hired that group of animal actors to return and work for me and my studio. However, I was in the process of re-hiring the animal actors I had fired when Mr. Sorrell came into the picture."

The testimony of Walt and Sorrell was getting more and more revealing as the committee continued to take down what the two men were saying.

"Did either one of you recall having conversations with Mr. Sorrell in regards to the subject of communism in general?" asked the chairman.

"I have not sir," answered L.B. "As I recall, I did not have any conversations with Mr. Sorrell in regards to the subject of communism."

"Yes," interjected Walt. "I do believe that I did indeed have a conversation with Mr. Sorrell on this matter."

"Please relate that conversation," said the chairman.

"Well, I didn't pull my punches on how I felt," explained Walt. "He evidently heard that I had called them all a bunch of communists - and I believe they are. At the meeting he leaned over and he said, 'You think I am a communist, don't you,' and I told him that all I knew was what I heard and what I had seen, and he laughed and said, 'Well, I used their money to finance my strike of 1937,' and he said that he had gotten the money through the personal check of some actor, but he didn't name the actor. I didn't go into it any further. I just listened."

"What is your personal opinion of the Communist Party, Mr. Disney, as to whether or not it is a political party?" asked the chairman.

"Well, I don't believe it is a political party," replied Walt. "I believe it is an un-American thing. The thing that I resent the most is that they are able to get into these unions, take them over, and represent to the world that a group of people that are in my plant, that I know are good, 100 percent Americans, are trapped by this group, and they are represented to the world as supporting all of those ideologies, and it is not so, and I feel that they really ought to be smoked out and shown up for what they are, so that all of the good, free causes in this country, all the liberalisms that really are American, can go out without the taint of communism. That is my sincere feeling on it."

"May I add something, Mr. Chairman in order to clarify Mr. Disney's statement?" asked L.B.

"You may do so, Mr. Mammoth," answered the Chairman.

"On the night of May 30th, 1941," began L.B. "Two high profile animal actors named Danny Cat and Sawyer Cat were attacked by a group of Disney artists who believed in the communism belief and had tried to convince the animal actors of Hollywood to join their movement and while some did join, Danny and Sawyer refused and as a result, they were attacked and nearly beaten to death because of it. In response to this matter, Mr. Disney called upon an organized gang member named William Bioff to scare the attackers into never approaching or doing such issues to the animal actors again. I believe that Mr. Sorrell is the man solely responsible for the attack on Danny and Sawyer and should face justice for his crimes and that this should be a warning "

"Very well, then," said the chairman. "We will look into this matter and order the police to issue an arrest warrant for Mr. Sorrell and any member of the communist party that is believed to be working in the town of Hollywood, California. We are adjourned and thank you for your testimony, gentlemen."

The testimony was over and even though Sorrell would pay for his crimes, the scars would still be there for many years to come.

However, Danny still had to do something that was nearly 10 years overdue…


	20. Ten Years Overdue

Chapter 20

"Ten Years Overdue"

The testimony of Walt and L.B. had given the House of Un-American Activities Committee enough evidence to turn Herbert Sorrell and many others over to the authorities not only charging them with causing disturbances to the peace, but also with attempted murder for the crimes that they committed against Danny and Sawyer. But, while Sorrell pleaded guilty to these crimes and served out a life sentence for his actions, Danny was still meaning to do something with Sawyer that he should have done a long time ago.

So, one night, dressing in their repaired clothes from the _Lil Ark Angel_ premiere, Danny took Sawyer out to their favorite nightspot for dinner and dancing and then drove off to a park near the Disney Studios for an evening stroll. Sawyer and Danny walked several times at night before, but this night it seemed was to be very much different than normal, because Danny had to do something with Sawyer that was 10 years overdue. After a short walk, Danny and Sawyer sat down at a bench and took in the cool night air that blew through them.

"You know, Sawyer," said Danny. "I can't believe how far we have come since we first met that day at Farley Wink's animal agency. It seems like only yesterday we met and then proved ourselves what we could do."

"I have to agree with you, Danny," replied Sawyer. "We've been through so many challenges ranging from Darla Dimple to the strike and the war."

"Yet, it seems like fate has thrown so many challenges at us and we have shown fate that whatever it throws at us, we always seem to come out on top," added Danny.

He then looked at the engagement ring he was keeping in his pocket and was waiting for the moment when the time was right.

"In fact, Sawyer," said Danny nervously. "There has been something I should have done when we had our breakthrough at the _Lil' Ark Angel_ premiere."

Realizing what her boyfriend was about to do, Sawyer took in an enormous gasp when Danny got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his suit jacket.

"Sawyer Cat," he said. "Ever since we first met, I have always admired your tenacity, your beauty and your determination. Will you marry me?"

Tears began to form in Sawyer's eyes upon hearing those words. She realized at that moment that she was going to spend the rest of her life with the cat of her dreams. Her parents and older brother had always wanted her to find a man to settle down with and when Danny first arrived in Hollywood nearly ten years ago, it seemed like fate had chosen her to be with him when Danny entered Hollywood for the first time.

"Yes, Daniel Cat," she cried. "Of course, I will marry you." So, the two cats kissed and embraced one another as from a nearby tree, Sam, Mickey and Pudge looked on.

"Boy, I just love it when two lovebirds come together, ha-ha," said Mickey, dressed in his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit from Fantasia. "It's too bad that Minnie was not here to see this.

"I guess my little sister finally found the man, uh, cat, of her dreams," chuckled Sam. "After everything that has happened, I would say that they finally got what they always wanted."

"They survived a strike and nearly being killed," said Pudge. "But I think that all came through in the end don't you think so?"

"I do," said Sam. "Mom and dad are sure going to like this."

As Mickey continued to look on, he could not help but wonder about Sam's future and what his plans were now that everything was all said and done. For someone who had been so supportive of Danny and Sawyer, Mickey knew that Sam had an education to complete in England.

"What are you going to do now, Sam?" asked Mickey. "I think that Oxford is calling you back, ha-ha."

"Well, I am first going to try and help Sawyer plan her wedding," replied Sam. "Then, I am going to go back and finish what I started. It's like I have always said, I want to be there for Sawyer and this is just another step in Sawyer's life that I want to be a part of."

"Good for you, Sam," replied Pudge. "Sawyer's lucky to have a brother like you."

Sam chuckled and rubbed the top of Pudge's head in response to what he said. But, Mickey looked up at the night sky and knew that he had to do what he had to do before the night would be waning fast. The last time he did this was for the premiere of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ and this would only be the second time he would do so.

"Now, if you guys don't mind, ha-ha," said Mickey. "I have to do something for them while it is still dark."

So, Mickey raised his arms and conjured up a spell that blasted out fireworks from his hands and caught the attention of Danny and Sawyer as they sat on the park bench.

"The true definition of magic, ha-ha," he chuckled as the fireworks continued to explode in the skies above Danny and Sawyer.

"I love you, Sawyer," sighed Danny.

"I love you, Danny," sighed Sawyer.

So, the two cats kissed each other passionately and finally got the proper ending that they never had at the _Lil Ark Angel_ premiere and kissed each other for as long as possible. The past few years had been a stressful one for Danny and Sawyer and their friends with the war and the labor strikes in Hollywood, but they got through it and were now ready to move to the next step in their lives.

There was going to be some bumps in the road, but Danny and Sawyer knew from this moment on, that they and their friends were going to face those bumps in life. But most importantly, Danny and Sawyer finally got what they always wanted for a very long time and that was nothing more than a loving family.


End file.
